


憨熊

by igotmuchjams



Category: srrx2
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotmuchjams/pseuds/igotmuchjams
Summary: 跨性别、同性恋主题全文含良宸浩景、杨毛、诺亚方周（第三章）、两何流域（第五章）





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 跨性别、同性恋主题  
全文含良宸浩景、杨毛、诺亚方周（第三章）、两何流域（第五章）

都知道杨皓晨的女朋友是毛二，天天被喊着要见嫂子，杨皓晨直接组了个局。说实话跨性别者的穿衣都特别狂野，杨皓晨搂着穿着大露背的毛二，一只手在滑嫩的背上游走。超短裙几乎把网格丝袜下的丁字裤都露出来，杨皓晨自然地把手放在lady的腿上，微微盖过了腿间的地方。

这组的是个酒局，杨皓晨的朋友一大堆，毛二只带了一个朋友来。

“喂杨哥，嫂子和她朋友都好高挑啊。”  
他和杨皓晨碰杯，也没说什么，一口就把半杯洋酒灌下去了。两位ladies都不爱说话，有人来跟她们搭话，殷浩伦往里缩了缩，毛二说她叫小殷。

戴宸迟到了，进包厢的时候还穿着休闲西服，他本来想找杨皓晨拿钥匙，结果被杨哥一伸手按在沙发上，“急啥，喝两杯再回去啊。”

他腼腼腆腆地跟毛二打了招呼，中间夹着个偷偷笑着的殷浩伦，毛二用手肘撞了撞她，她才回过神来要跟戴宸碰杯。你问戴宸有多内敛，他连一眼都不敢瞟殷浩伦。  
殷浩伦趁着吵闹的歌声凑到毛二耳旁，用半吼地说，“他好像一只憨熊啊。”

大半个局的人都东歪西倒地醉倒在包厢里，殷浩伦踩着高跟鞋扶墙晃到马桶里吐，开门的时候戴宸就站在那等她。戴宸没怎么喝，他不是交际挂的，不是很爱这种局，心里还一直清楚自己来这里的目的，就是为了一把钥匙。毛二拜托他肩负照顾殷浩伦的任务，两个人挨着坐一起，一整晚下来多少聊了一些，他说几个字，殷浩伦答几个字。

殷浩伦吐完清醒多了，她按下戴宸慌乱想扶她的手，“我好很多了。”  
她今天穿的一件西装外套，里面搭了一件黑色的宽松背心和短裤，戴宸帮她把西装的纽扣扣上。

戴宸也够没心眼的，殷浩伦握着他的手臂，酒精一股脑冲上来就问，“你是男生？”  
她变了个人似的，眼里闪着无辜失措的水光，抬手将自己的长发要拽下来，“哈哈，他们怎么都要把我装扮成这样啊，我都说了不要了......”  
把头发拽下来的动作却停下来，她越说越心虚，以为身边有跟她一样的同类人在鄙视她。

跨性别者怎么了？跨性别者就不配活在这世界上了吗？  
戴宸见她情绪失控，扶着她靠在墙上，“我不是这个意思....”  
“那是哪个意思？我看你们就是歧视我们，我就不可以是女生了吗？我从出生开始就应该是个女孩子！”  
殷浩伦的眼神飘忽，抓着戴宸的双手，“我真的好羡慕猫儿，有个愿意爱她的男朋友，可是我什么都没有。”

“您误会了，我不是这个意思，我嘴笨不会说话，就是出于好奇...”  
他们在走廊里冷静了一会，殷浩伦倚在放着花瓶的桌子上，戴宸站在旁边陪她。其实殷浩伦还挺漂亮的，脸蛋精致秀气，比毛二要多一种冷艳的气质，接的黑长发和穿衣风格都很合适。如果不是戴宸要去观察她，他也不会觉得殷浩伦是个男孩，戴宸就是无聊，一眼没看过殷浩伦的脸，倒是把人家的肩膀到脚踝都看个遍。

即使体格再瘦小，从手脚的骨架都能看得出殷浩伦的真实性别，加上殷浩伦的优越的身高和突出的鞋子尺码，更何况戴宸都盯着她看了几个小时了。  
殷浩伦被他的蠢样逗笑了，拉着他回包厢里收拾好就走，“走，陪我吃宵夜。”

他们叫了一桌子烧烤，马路上还有零零星星的痴汉对着性感的殷浩伦吹口哨，她晃着翘起来二郎腿吃鸡脆骨，旁边的戴宸倒是警惕起来。

她以前也不敢一个人晚上出门，她和毛二是十六岁认识，当时的毛二已经是跨性别者，辍学了。她才发现自己不是一个人，她们是群体。因为特殊身份，她们只会在夜晚聚会，可是深夜总有很多恶人。她们有个朋友，深夜回家碰上恶棍，因为被发现是男儿身，反抗失败被打伤了，撞到头，在医院躺了一年，醒来的时候还有那段被羞辱的记忆，还是扛不住跳楼了。

群体沉寂了好一段时间，殷浩伦把头发剪短了，心爱的内衣裙子和饰品都收起来，读完了大学。

杨皓晨的出现是她们的转折点，他是第一个走进群体的男性，物理和生理上的真正男性。他翻出毛二的裙子和饰品，甚至穿着毛二的泳衣走在大学路上。老师和辅导员都跑出来劝阻，却又唤起了更多年轻人的关注，跟在杨皓晨后头。

自那起她们不再害怕了，男儿身是她们最好的保护体，她们拥有女性柔软慈爱的一面，也有男性刚强的体魄。她们更应该站出来，保护更多女性，以跨性别者的身份站在女性之前。

殷浩伦把他的注意力唤回来，他才发现自己都没自我介绍。

“你好憨啊。”  
一只手伸到戴宸胸前，“殷浩伦。”

几份烤串把他们的距离拉近许多，杨皓晨拨来的几通电话都被戴宸挂断了，手机长期亮着一排刷屏的信息，殷浩伦抬头去看，都是杨皓晨发来的表情包。

五点你跑哪儿去了？送人回家送三个小时啊？

“快点回家吧，杨皓晨都催你了。”殷浩伦往包包里翻钱包，被戴宸拦下来，她看着这个傻愣愣的男人躲开杨皓晨发来的信息点开微信付款，还有几分机灵。

殷浩伦刷着手机等他付款，她要打车，戴宸的头伸过来看，又跟她说，“定位定到我家吧，等下让司机先送你回去。”

她有点满意地点点头，收钱的阿姨夸她漂亮，戴宸也在旁边跟着笑，“小妹儿漂漂亮亮的，小伙子抓紧机会了啊。”


	2. Chapter 2

杨皓晨是被盯醒的，一张椅子直接搬到他床边盯着他看，杨皓晨精神完全清醒，他闭眼平卧在床上问戴宸，“是杨哥的睡相帅到你了还是你觉得我不打呼噜很神奇？”

戴宸直接把双脚架在杨皓晨床边，那年的泳装游行戴宸是知道的，杨皓晨被一群老师和辅导员围住，依旧不知好歹地闯进食堂，把戴宸筷上的饭吓掉回碗里。  
辅导员还忙着要给他套一件外套，跟在后头的人们上前把杨皓晨挡在身后，洪亮的声音还在喊：“打破偏见！抵抗歧视！”  
毛二刚到学校，被杨皓晨打着带她参观大学的理由哄来，校门的人纷纷赶到食堂。手机里发出的那条“你在哪”的信息还没人回应，毛二也随着骚动往食堂方向走。

毛二穿着黑色的运动装，口罩盖过嘴巴，微卷的短发染成栗色，那时殷浩伦叫他毛二，没再叫他猫儿。他转到旁边高地上更好的视野，杨皓晨从人群之中退到最后，身上的外套是前面男生给的，他看着杨皓晨光着两条腿，却在无意中对视瞬间失去了笑容。

从来都没有一个男人如此对他，毛二谈过男朋友，但那些都不过是还没认定性向的小屁孩。从杨皓晨追求他开始就没想过自己要答应他，他以为杨皓晨是玩世不恭的情场小子，一心只想陪玩几次就让他重回原本的生活轨迹。

而事情却在那天完全偏离了他的想法，毛二在高地上追随杨皓晨奔向校园范围之外，杨皓晨跑得要快很多，外套在冷风中飘起，路人惊愕地看着大路上穿着女性比坚尼狂奔的疯子。毛二在后头紧紧追随，冷风全都挡在口罩和眼镜之外，他拐弯抄小路，草丛里长出来的细树杈在他的脚踝上划了几道口。

他们终于在无人的小巷相遇，杨皓晨穿着高领毛衣和长裤，毛二一头深紫色长卷发裁进他的怀里，杨皓晨亲吻她的发旋，“我只想要你能成为你自己。”  
杨皓晨在口袋里拿出几个创可贴，蹲下贴在毛二脚踝上的小划痕，有旧的有新的，但以后再也不会添新伤口了。

食堂的老师和辅导员还被围堵，见杨皓晨已经离开的人从后方开始疏散，戴宸叫住了学校的主事人们，“老师，请您给我们的同学一点自由与尊重，我作为学生会副会长，并不认为这是一件需要紧急应对的事情。”

杨皓晨坐起来把戴宸的脚扫下去，“没想到你还挺大能耐哈，借着拿钥匙的名号来交女朋友啊？”  
戴宸没什么回应，给要下床洗漱的杨皓晨让道，等人都去洗漱了才回击，“也没你本事大。”

谁不知道“猫儿”和“小殷”的真实身份，酒局上来搭话的兄弟看起来大大咧咧的专横小子，其实就是来对她们示好，“嫂子和嫂子的朋友都是一家人，有什么事儿咱来扛。”  
也只有戴宸憨乎乎地开口问殷浩伦，殷浩伦比毛二要柔软一点，她跟毛二一起把衣柜里的裙子全部拿出来穿，但她到现在都仍未走出别人的眼光之中，连烧烤店阿姨夸她都没有在意。她在真真正正成为跨性别者之后就没谈过恋爱，所有的好桃花烂桃花都被她推开，她只敢瑟缩在毛二旁边。

那晚是戴宸先送她回家，两个人都没交换联系方式，他们一如既往上班的上班，回家的回家。戴宸是做声乐指导的，合租的公寓里上班地方都不远，平时上下班都坐公交进出。

这天地铁提早停运，人们都被迫坐公交，戴宸扶着后门的扶手，晃了好几个站才看到坐在后面的殷浩伦。但殷浩伦没有看见他，脸上透露着不舒服的警惕表情，边上站了个刚下班的大叔，两只手撑在殷浩伦前后的扶手上。戴宸环视了一圈，坐在窗外位置的还有一位少女。

他就紧紧盯着殷浩伦，感受到目光的殷浩伦也抬头，对视了几秒，到站的人要下车，少女也要下车，戴宸随着上车的人流退到后面，迅速自然地把大叔挡开，给少女开出了一条路下车。殷浩伦轻轻地扶住少女，她侧过的身体和腿也在戴宸的阻挡范围内。

殷浩伦坐到窗边，戴宸也顺着坐在她旁边空出来的位置，车子再次发动，抱着书包的少女却在窗外扭头对殷浩伦做口型，“谢谢。”

她怕少女担心，赶着公交离站的几秒指了指戴宸说，“朋友。”又笑了笑送走了回家的少女。  
大叔坐在最后一排的空位上，离得还有些远。殷浩伦终放下心头大石，即使对方到底是无意还是有意，无论何时女性的危机意识都是敏感的，殷浩伦担心了一路，她也刚在画廊下班，满脑子都想着如何保护自己的同时也保护少女，在最紧急的关头她甚至做好了要上拳头的准备，幸好她对上的戴宸的目光。

戴宸还是机灵的，他眼中同样的警觉性被殷浩伦拥有灵敏的第六感看出来，殷浩伦顿时放心许多。她一直期盼着有个如同杨皓晨一样的勇敢男孩出现在她的眼前，拍拍肩告诉她请你依靠我，即使酒局上有许多对她们表示友好的人，世界上都只有一个杨皓晨。

而她今天发现，好像还有一个戴宸。

戴宸再次陪她坐到一个站下车，送到家楼下时折回去打车回家。他顺手在楼下买了几个小菜和一个西瓜，饭锅里的白米饭刚好煮熟，戴宸让刚洗好澡出来的杨皓晨要殷浩伦的微信，杨皓晨这才知道他们还没加上好友。

殷浩伦的添加好友通知适时发来，头像是她穿起小短裙、带着猫耳朵头饰在夜店玩的照片，自信婀娜的漂亮女孩儿。听说她好像特别喜欢别人喊她妹妹、姐姐、女孩这种女性称呼，殷浩伦会觉得踏实。  
点了同意后对方没有马上回复，戴宸敲了几个字首先发出去。

你好，殷小姐。


	3. Chapter 3

画廊接了一批来集训的美术生。  
其实高中从艺并不是殷浩伦的本意，但有谁能接受打扮成女性的男医生、又或是穿短裙的男会计师呢？她不像毛二一样有无条件支持自己的坚强后盾，能接纳她的似乎只有艺术眼光。

她只是高中集训的其中一名助教，画廊的女导师比较少，她正好充当其中专注教授女学生的导师。  
课程的进度有点延误，她在最后一名学生离开教室后便去赴戴宸的约，碰巧遇上翻墙逃离的周奇。在门外会面的周奇和方晓东被抓个正着，身材高挑的殷浩伦从他们身后冒出，周奇僵直了身体心虚回头，“Miss...Miss殷。”

看见熟悉身影的方晓东恨不得拔腿就跑，他借着厚长的刘海想遮掩自己的脸，但还是被心细的殷浩伦认出，“你不是那个...女学生？”  
方晓东有些惊讶，他快速地把面前穿着深蓝的碎花蕾丝长裙的人辨认为男性，进而将她划分为跨性别者。而被认出的方晓东泄了气，和她打招呼，“姐姐好。”

周奇和方晓东是性别权益关注组的成员，那是一个私人的小型自发组织，上次殷浩伦在公交车遇到的“少女”正是方晓东，而周奇“越狱”是准备和方晓东一起外出参加关注组的活动。  
殷浩伦帮周奇向领队老师申请临时外出，两个男孩一左一右地给他介绍，“老师你知道吗？在帮助别人之前最好就是先成为他们。”

周奇解释得眉飞色舞，殷浩伦转头问方晓东，“所以你才会打扮成女学生？”，周奇抓着她的衣袖为方晓东帮腔，“老师老师，我以前也装扮过呀...”  
活动地方还不算远，路上两个男孩都在为她讲他们正在做的事情，周奇是个鬼点子多多的艺术生，来这里集训是他向老师提的建议，除了因为画廊离这几天关注组举办的活动地点近之外，殷浩伦也是他想来的其中一个原因。

“其实我们呢，除了关注女性，男性的权益也是很刻不容缓的。”  
周奇提了一嘴曾经的那件往事，“就算有意的人发现你...哎老师别误会，我只是举个例子，就算他发现你是个男性，他也不会放过你，而且你看男孩子女孩子、男人女人受家暴的比例都是差不多的。”  
方晓东在旁边不停给他使眼色，特地绕到他身边叫他适可而止，殷浩伦倒是觉得他说得没错，微微一笑后说，“我认识那个人，不过不是很熟悉，那个事情也让我们这类人沉寂过一段时间...”

他们在分岔路口分别，为了确保周奇的安全，殷浩伦还千叮万嘱要保持联系，约好一起回去。戴宸穿着西服在餐厅楼下等她，第一次发出邀约的戴宸还不知道该准备什么，前一天晚上就纠结要不要订一束花，又怕殷浩伦不喜欢高调，自己思来想去也想不到以什么身份送出去。

饭局并不如想象中沉默，殷浩伦意外的健谈，戴宸自然成为了那个用心的倾听者。在殷浩伦面前，戴宸总是表现得小心翼翼，或者说更加谨慎。他觉得自己在殷浩伦眼里就是一只傻傻的憨熊，想要找点机会表现自己，但他面对展开笑颜的殷浩伦，又觉得安静的倾听者是最好的角色。

殷浩伦跟他分享两个男孩的事，这似乎是她在没有戴宸的时候最有安全感最安心的瞬间，“还是有很善良很温柔的小孩子嘛。”  
菜单上一切含酒精和咖啡因的饮料通通被殷浩伦对面那只熊禁止下单，她抱着菜单看了好几圈都挑不到想喝的饮料，戴宸透过毛二知道殷浩伦最近因为集训而饮食不稳定，他帮殷浩伦点了一杯柠檬水，看着殷浩伦对着一杯柠檬水提不起劲的模样答应带她去吃甜品。

周五晚上的人流比较多，戴宸带她到附近的糖水店，正好他的车也停在那边。路上经过发传单的喧闹人群，就站在街上两旁，殷浩伦下意识地往戴宸身边靠近，稍微走在前头的戴宸腾出一只手抵在腹上，殷浩伦轻轻把手勾到他的手臂上。她的目光往地下看，右手反复将头发丝捋到 耳后，刚好挡住右脸。

“殷老师！”  
戴宸和殷浩伦同时望向声音来源，周奇正大摇大摆地挥手，这些发传单的人是组织的成员，光是周奇一个人就能给挽着手的两个人起哄出十几人的效果，方晓东还在旁边笑着让他别闹。  
方晓东也认出了戴宸，那个殷浩伦指着他说的“朋友”，两张传单递到他们眼前，“关注组准备上轨道了。”

于是一行四人一起去吃甜品，雪媚娘焙茶蛋糕桑寄生茶绿豆沙，面对两个小朋友的殷浩伦再次沉默寡言，她看着滔滔不绝的周奇和方晓东也被感染了青春的气息。他们早已告别高中生活许久，戴宸一路都是安安稳稳地走过来，从学音乐到考大学，一切都是在他的意料之内。反之殷浩伦还因为十六岁的转变碰过大大小小的壁，造就了她多少有些内敛的性格。

可是嘛，艺术就是这样融进了不同的个性，从感染力强的周奇、独特的殷浩伦到憨厚的戴宸，他们总会在艺术的领域里成为那一道光。

殷浩伦给方晓东开小灶，接到信息的她会把方晓东领到画廊里，让两个人在她的办公室里会面，起初还需要她到门口领人，时间久了方晓东也可以自由出入。只是殷浩伦还沉思着关注组的工作繁重到要两个高中生隔三差五就要处理事务，是不是有点说不过去了。

要不是那晚误闯进来的流浪猫把她引到花丛里，她也不会发现在黑夜树下接吻的两个高中生。

集训结束的那天，周奇给殷浩伦送了一枝他手工做的花，绑上的小卡片还写上“To Miss殷：祝您幸福快乐”。

殷浩伦在工作台上取了一支钢笔，吸了些鎏金深蓝色的墨水，在小卡片上回以：

Kind puppies deserve love and being loved.


	4. Chapter 4

杨皓晨拉上行李箱的拉链，舀了一碗菜粥等戴宸起床出来，贴着退热贴的戴宸脚步轻浮，杨皓晨看了都不忍心带着行李就跑，“你现在还来得及挽留我啊！”  
戴宸无力地笑了一声，又因为喉咙痛而面目狰狞。在杨皓晨跟毛二出去旅游的美好独居日子不幸染了病，前一天在医院吊完了盐水，今天又发烧了。未来一周的课程全部由同事接手，感染了流感的事情要上报公司，不用半天就收到了满屏的祝福信息。

老师早日康复。  
小宸宸快点复工！！  
宸哥出大问题！病好了赶紧回来上课！  
等你，戴sir❤

都是出来工作好多年的成年人了，大感冒小手术都能自己搞定，但抛下兄弟自己快活的杨皓晨还是不放心，清晨拖着行李箱之前托毛二找了殷浩伦有空来照看他。

毛二到达东京转机后才给殷浩伦发的信息，殷浩伦刚画完今天的进度，手上沾到的丙烯颜料被她细细地用洗手液洗掉，她微微弯腰看毛二给她发的信息，草草擦干手就给戴宸发信息。

生病了？家里有吃的吗？

没等到回复，殷浩伦又退出去问毛二，毛二给她复述杨皓晨在她耳边的唠叨，给她发去了大门密码和地址，又发来两条信息。

[图片]  
在等转机

撒狗粮的日常殷浩伦也习惯了，她象征式点开两个人自拍的大图，回复她说继续工作了便退出去。她回办公室收拾背包就打卡下班，她开车绕去菜市场拍点蔬菜和肉末，拎着一袋两袋楞在戴宸家门口。

没钥匙。

只能不停地按门铃把熟睡的人吵醒，又发去了好几条让戴宸出来开门的信息和电话，折腾了几分钟后终于打开了门。头上还翘起一小束呆毛的戴宸还以为自己躺到杨皓晨旅行结束回家，殷浩伦的瘦身板窜进厨房里都仍面对着空无一人的门外傻在原地。

殷浩伦放下背包和食材后走过来敲他的脑袋，“病傻了喔。”

家里突然多出一个为他做饭的人还有点不习惯，坐在饭桌上捧着殷浩伦给他倒的温水乱了思绪，去瞄在厨房里忙手忙脚的殷浩伦。

独居久了，殷浩伦还是练成了点生活技能，他把青菜切碎备用，肉末和粥熬得差不多再加进去一起煮滚。菜肉粥的卖相比杨皓晨昨晚煮的菜粥一块炖烂的糊糊好多了，粥的味道多了些用少许酱油腌制的肉香。殷浩伦却给自己煮了碗加蛋的米线，戴宸看着对面那碗浓郁的汤粉，又看看自己面前的粥。

殷浩伦最终还是给他夹了一小块米线尝尝。

戴宸的烧已经退下去了，但脸色依然不太好看，本来肉肉的脸深了轮廓，肉眼可见的瘦了。殷浩伦刚洗好碗出来就看见戴宸奔进洗手间，从里面传出来的呕吐声让她一下子放弃了准备回家的念头，她打开门给弯腰呕吐的戴宸扫背。

她似乎是很久以后为一个人如此担心和提心吊胆，上一次还是大学时候忍住眼泪把自己的长发一下剪掉的那天，把自己关在洗手间里哭到失去力气，红色的剪刀被她拿在手里，往头发剪去的方向转了个弯，要往手腕位置割。

毛二闯进来抱住她，两个染着深紫色和深红挑染的女孩儿一同痛哭，世界似乎容不下她们，要她们做回“正常人”。那个不幸的少女让跨性别成了死罪，她们背负着莫须有的罪名在暗角生活，就是因为她们不被允许喜欢长发和裙子。

殷浩伦在大学时期的成绩很好，校刊曾为他和他的得奖作品做过专访，整场采访下来都非常地和谐快乐，他依然是拥有着她的优雅模样，接受访问时仍透露着一种属于小殷的特质。校刊在公众号发布，编辑应了他的要求没放照片，只是文字采访里本来该写着的“她”变成了“他”。

也只有殷浩伦知道，得奖作品是他跑到画廊里穿着裙子完成的，却觉得这样的短发跟裙子格格不入，涂在画布上的颜料全部都不如以往一样顺滑，形成了缺陷美。

她把戴宸安置在房间里，给他喂了点特效药，再三确认他吐干净了才让他躺下。她取走戴宸鼻梁上的眼镜，搬来了椅子陪在他身边。

戴宸的关心到底有没有掺杂其他情感一直是殷浩伦的困惑，每当她以为戴宸那一步已经跨过来的时候，又发现他还徘徊在自己的圈子里。她趴在床边歇息，有点闷闷不乐，即使是药味，她也想贪婪地去吸取多一些让她安心的气味。

反正他不会知道。

她轻轻靠近戴宸的枕头，拍了一张长发披在厚实的肩上的照片，发在朋友圈设置仅自己可见，她鼓起最大的勇气就是想让戴宸走进她的心里，所以她在等他，她只能悄悄地靠在戴宸身边摄取一点温暖源。

于是她又再鼓起一点点勇气，单方面借了戴宸的睡衣睡裤，洗好澡后在沙发借宿一宵。

戴宸起床的时候已经恢复许多，他蹲在沙发旁为殷浩伦盖好被子，原本想把她抱到自己的床上好好躺着，却担心自己染了一床的药味让她更不舒服，也不想要她躺在杨皓晨的床上，只好作罢。

他的衣服松垮垮地穿在殷浩伦身上，修长的身板跟她有点小肉的脸颊形成对比，冒起了以后也想看她穿着自己衣服的想法。

她拥有一种最神秘最吸引人的魅力，他想起自己在殷浩伦心目中还是那个憨憨的形象，这次还要她来照顾自己。他也试探着去触碰她的手，那是一双充满创造力的手，叫他想要牵着她引领到她想去的地方。

那一张藏在朋友圈里的照片，都有人想要让它成真，而不需再藏匿在他的家，或是她的家里。

戴宸把她的手机拿去充电，接上电源便自动开机，锁屏壁纸是挂满彩色旗帜的纽约街头，以暖色系为主调的油画。


	5. Chapter 5

“知道了妈妈，会替你问候姐姐的。”  
快递前脚送到家里，殷妈妈的电话就拨来了，快递里是要送给刚生了小表侄，在纽约的表姐的礼物。画廊老板接到了纽约艺术展的邀请，但画廊又接了一批快校考集训的高中生，老板抽不开身，将两张机票转交给殷浩伦代替前往。

她本来想和妈妈一起去，正好亲自去探望表姐。毛二挤到镜头前，活泼地跟殷爸爸殷妈妈打招呼，又八卦地跟殷妈妈讲关于戴宸的事。殷浩伦在镜头拍不到的地方掐了一下毛二的腿，谁料毛二更是得寸进尺，把殷浩伦搂进怀里上手一顿揉，“小殷害羞咧。”

这下殷妈妈也没想着要去纽约，顺势把机会让给了戴宸和殷浩伦，“妈妈对艺术又不认识，正好你找个好朋友一起去玩也好啊。”

去纽约还要在羽田机场转机，他们约在虹桥机场碰面，十二天的旅程，戴宸带了二十六寸的大箱子和一个大背包。殷浩伦看着那个足有戴宸半个人大的背包笑出声，她伸手要去提戴宸背上的背包，又转而捏了捏他的肩膀，“你肩膀不累吗？”

大背包里装的东西还是有用的，十四个小时的飞行容易腰疼和无聊，戴宸偶尔从包里掏出两个小枕头、眼罩、糖果，又拿出一盘五子棋，直把殷浩伦逗得哭笑不得。

表姐来接他们，路上直奔小乡村，表姐的丈夫是美国人，在殷浩伦来到之前表姐就花了一晚上的时间跟他介绍殷浩伦，表姐夫轻轻地对她说，“放松点，她来到一定会很自在的。”

两岁半的混血女孩跌进戴宸的怀里，他和殷浩伦用尽法宝把她哄得只顾得上笑，准备晚饭的表姐夫跟表姐说，“这两个小孩看起来很般配。”

时差对戴宸和殷浩伦而言并不是什么大问题，戴宸把客房的床让给殷浩伦，自己搬来毯子打地铺。但时差颠倒还是让殷浩伦睡不太好，凌晨三点多她做了个梦就无法再睡，准备下床时发现地上不知道什么时候闯进来一个小天使，侄女和戴宸头靠着头熟睡。  
殷浩伦伸手探了探小侄女的体温，确保她不会着凉或者太闷热，拿来手机拍了一张发朋友圈，只屏蔽了戴宸。

表姐夫和表姐还在客厅看电视，对于要育儿的家长们来说，孩子睡着就是他们一天中的歇息时间，表姐给殷浩伦倒了一杯红酒。殷浩伦的英文口语算不上流利，但再深入一点的交流她仍可以应对，她知道纽约会有彩虹游行，手机上的壁纸也是从网上下载的，三个人在客厅里安安静静地聊天。

隔天戴宸是被小天使闹醒的，从她醒来时就开始糊弄面前一张肉肉的脸，殷浩伦还在睡觉，他一手捞起小天使一起去刷牙洗脸，直到吃过早餐陪玩都是戴宸一手包办，表姐悠闲地放松休息。

到他们要离开去城市里，最舍不得他们的就是表姐了。

戴宸陪殷浩伦去参加艺术展、殷浩伦陪戴宸去看歌剧和电影。  
他们住在青年旅馆，房间里只有两边的三层床，和其他旅客一起住，戴宸和殷浩伦被安排在最顶层，每次戴宸都会护着殷浩伦爬上床才会回自己的床。房间里其他的住客睡得早，他们也跟着一起关灯上床，但他们都不是早睡的年轻人，于是两双眼睛在黑暗中多情地凝视对方直到对方睡着。

第九天，他们从百老汇出来沿着街道走，街灯、旁边的商铺全都挂着大大小小的彩虹旗。人们在脸上胳膊上画上彩虹，在脸颊上贴上彩虹的纹身贴，带着彩虹头饰和耳环。戴宸牵着殷浩伦穿越彩虹之中，沿途的男人女人都来跟他们拥抱，在殷浩伦的脸上留下一吻。边上总有人在起哄，每对恋人都在夕阳余晖下亲吻。

他们在百老汇出来时还穿着朴素的大衣，等他们走过满街彩虹出来后，头上不知何时被戴上了一个彩虹头箍，脸上也粘了七彩颜色。

他们按着表姐夫给了卡片来到酒吧，酒吧里没有舞池，单纯喝酒的地方。酒吧里的两个男性都是华人，黑发男人来招待他们，棕发男人就来为他们调酒。他们有同一个姓氏，在中国相恋，来到纽约是他们的共同意愿。在吧台擦酒瓶的何宜霖跟何亮辰对望一眼，何亮辰就把门口的挂牌翻到close那一面。

何宜霖端来两杯鸡尾酒，向戴宸和殷浩伦分享他们在纽约的生活，殷浩伦似乎很喜欢这里，她在这里穿着她喜欢的长靴和短裙，这里的男女都会主动跟她拥抱。像何宜霖和何亮辰这样移居来的同性情侣也占多数，殷浩伦问他们要来了两张明信片，她给即将高考的周奇和方晓东写了两张明信片。

“我在上海也遇见了一对很可爱的小朋友，我希望他们的未来能更幸福。”  
六年前她见过杨皓晨和毛二、六年后她遇到周奇和方晓东，而今天她认识何宜霖和何亮辰，他们都是最勇敢和有向往的人。

他们回到青年旅馆，殷浩伦却把戴宸带到地下的公共空间，中心放着一幅画，是殷浩伦准备送给戴宸的礼物。那是她前几个晚上偷偷画的作品，公共空间只开放到晚上十点，她拜托旅馆负责人把公共空间借她一用，负责人也很放心的把钥匙交给她，嘱咐她走的时候锁上门，然后把钥匙放在接待处。

戴宸上前掀开盖着画作的那块布，那是挂满彩虹旗的黄昏纽约街道，街道上只有两个身影，而原本拥挤的人群化成彩虹色的雾，朦胧地染在画面上。

钢琴和吉他的声音适时响起，公共空间的灯被负责人打开，殷浩伦被同寝室的韩国旅客邀请坐下，租住旅馆的人都走进来。

Dein ist mein ganzes Herz  
你是我一切  
Wo du nicht bist kann ich nicht sein  
我与你如影相随  
So wie die Blume welkt  
犹如花儿吻不到阳光便会枯萎一般  
Wenn sie nicht küsst der Sonnenschein  
没有你的地方亦不会有我的身影  
Dein ist mein schönstes Lied  
你是我最美的歌谣  
Weil es allein aus der Liebe erblüht  
因为它盛开于这份爱意

他拥有学院派的稳定音色，戴宸上课时见过勤劳、有天赋的人，他们有些是已成名的歌手，有些是仍在读书的声乐学生。他鲜少在人们面前表演，学生都只有在搜索他的表演视频时惊讶于老师不可撼动的实力。而这次他准备的小小惊喜，包括选曲，都是他花了很长时间准备的，他在自己的歌单里纠结了很久，他不想选太高调的歌曲，但又希望自己的心意可以很好地传递给殷浩伦，让殷浩伦愿意将自己交托给他。

旅馆负责人看着他们互相准备惊喜，她也没见过客人会在这样的小小旅馆里留下他们最含蓄的真心。

他们在火车站乘车去机场，殷浩伦在上车前回头看着纽约街头，在这里的十二天回忆如走马灯一样在她面前略过。刚买好干粮和饮料回来的戴宸问她，“不想回去吗？不回去的话，”  
“也是可以的。”

殷浩伦接下热拿铁，自己送戴宸的画作被完整地放进卷筒里，就背在戴宸肩上，她牵住戴宸伸过来的手，笑着摇头回答他，  
“不是，我正好想家了，我们回家吧。”


	6. 一些高亮点和隐藏信息

2:

他们终于在无人的小巷相遇，杨皓晨穿着高领毛衣和长裤，毛二一头深紫色长卷发裁进他的怀里，杨皓晨亲吻她的发旋，“我只想要你能成为你自己。”  
杨皓晨在口袋里拿出几个创可贴，蹲下贴在毛二脚踝上的小划痕，有旧的有新的，但以后再也不会添新伤口了。

这里提及比较少，杨皓晨原本是穿着大衣+比坚尼，毛二是栗色的短发，而他们相遇之后的装束不一样，隐藏信息是他们在发生变故之前的自己，青涩的男大学生和自由做自己的女孩，但时间上并没有重回以前喔！  
（主要是画面感，浪漫一点）

-

殷浩伦的添加好友通知适时发来，头像是她穿起小短裙、带着猫耳朵头饰在夜店玩的照片，自信婀娜的漂亮女孩儿。听说她好像特别喜欢别人喊她妹妹、姐姐、女孩这种女性称呼，殷浩伦会觉得踏实。  
点了同意后对方没有马上回复，戴宸敲了几个字首先发出去。

你好，殷小姐。

头像是最能够代表自己的想法和内心，一般人都会选择自己喜欢的图片做头像，正如殷浩伦会用自己最喜欢最好看的照片作为图片，那是她最开心的时期。没有马上回复是殷浩伦故意的，她在前期并不是一个主动者，她在等，而戴宸也不是一个主动者，但在这里他选择首先打招呼，并选择了以最绅士的方式发出信息。

3:

殷浩伦帮周奇向领队老师申请临时外出，两个男孩一左一右地给他介绍，“老师你知道吗？在帮助别人之前最好就是先成为他们。”

解释了为何方晓东会装扮成女学生，也是我想要传递的不止是在关注这种大议题，即使是日常发生的误会、口角，都需要设身处地先站在别人的角度考虑。

-

周奇解释得眉飞色舞，殷浩伦转头问方晓东，“所以你才会打扮成女学生？”，周奇抓着她的衣袖为方晓东帮腔，“老师老师，我以前也装扮过呀...”

暗示了一下周奇和方晓东的关系，此刻依然是周奇在追求方晓东的暧昧关系。

-

周五晚上的人流比较多，戴宸带她到附近的糖水店，正好他的车也停在那边。路上经过发传单的喧闹人群，就站在街上两旁，殷浩伦下意识地往戴宸身边靠近，稍微走在前头的戴宸腾出一只手抵在腹上，殷浩伦轻轻把手勾到他的手臂上。她的目光往地下看，右手反复将头发丝捋到 耳后，刚好挡住右脸。

目光往地下看，右手反复将头发丝捋到耳后=不自在、自卑的举动

-

“其实我们呢，除了关注女性，男性的权益也是很刻不容缓的。”  
周奇提了一嘴曾经的那件往事，“就算有意的人发现你...哎老师别误会，我只是举个例子，就算他发现你是个男性，他也不会放过你，而且你看男孩子女孩子、男人女人受家暴的比例都是差不多的。”

殷浩伦给方晓东开小灶，接到信息的她会把方晓东领到画廊里，让两个人在她的办公室里会面，起初还需要她到门口领人，时间久了方晓东也可以自由出入。只是殷浩伦还沉思着关注组的工作繁重到要两个高中生隔三差五就要处理事务，是不是有点说不过去了。

要不是那晚误闯进来的流浪猫把她引到花丛里，她也不会发现在黑夜树下接吻的两个高中生。

顺便解释一下为什么会安排周奇方晓东的出场，周奇方晓东是年轻人，代表着新社会对小众群体的接纳和支持，虽然人数并不占大多数，但人们开始愿意站出来为他们发声。  
《憨熊》的最主线是跨性别者，而周奇方晓东，第5章出场的何宜霖何亮辰，代表的是同性恋族群，而周奇提到的对话代表的是遭受任何形式的暴力的男性（并不只有女性）。

5:

时差对戴宸和殷浩伦而言并不是什么大问题，戴宸把客房的床让给殷浩伦，自己搬来毯子打地铺。但时差颠倒还是让殷浩伦睡不太好，凌晨三点多她做了个梦就无法再睡，准备下床时发现地上不知道什么时候闯进来一个小天使，侄女和戴宸头靠着头熟睡。  
殷浩伦伸手探了探小侄女的体温，确保她不会着凉或者太闷热，拿来手机拍了一张发朋友圈，只屏蔽了戴宸。

这里想说说为什么会只屏蔽戴宸，第一次屏蔽他是在第4章戴宸生病的时候，殷浩伦偷偷拍下那张头靠头的照片（仅自己可见）。  
这时候殷浩伦的举动是因为不自信、卑微，她觉得自己不配拥有自己想要的。  
而第二次她只屏蔽了戴宸一个，有想炫耀，想向其他人表明我想告诉大家我认定的人，当然屏蔽戴宸仍出于那一点仍未准备好的不自信。

-

他们在火车站乘车去机场，殷浩伦在上车前回头看着纽约街头，在这里的十二天回忆如走马灯一样在她面前略过。刚买好干粮和饮料回来的戴宸问她，“不想回去吗？不回去的话，”  
“也是可以的。”

“也是可以的”的意思其实是“永远留在这里也是可以的”，纽约为殷浩伦制造了非常多美好自在的气氛和回忆，戴宸认为这是对她而言最幸福，移居也是对她最好的选择，所以这句的意思不止是安慰，或者可以延长旅程的意思，同时也有“你想要留在这里，我也会陪你”的意义。

-

殷浩伦接下热拿铁，自己送戴宸的画作被完整地放进卷筒里，就背在戴宸肩上，她牵住戴宸伸过来的手，笑着摇头回答他，  
“不是，我正好想家了，我们回家吧。”

殷浩伦在此也给予了答案——回中国，尽管她还未能在社会上被接纳，但她依然选择回家，因为她能够看见社会的改变，她相信她可以在自己的土地上立足。而且在和何亮辰何宜霖、周奇方晓东的交流之中，她是一名被引领者，所有的决定都是在他们的影响之下慢慢成为一个有主见的人。

-

周奇方晓东是给予她最大希望的人，而何亮辰何宜霖其实是舒缓她自卑感的角色。杨皓晨戴宸、毛二殷浩伦，是完全相反的四个人、两对恋人。杨皓晨毛二一对恋人的风格显然完全不同，杨皓晨为了爱情可以不惜一切，戴宸从第2章的蓝字回忆段最后以学生会副会长的身份保护杨皓晨就是戴宸在正文贯彻的作风——可以依靠的后盾。


End file.
